1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automobile lock, particularly to one consisting of a bottom base positioned under a pedal brake in an automobile, a telescopic rod to be pulled up to let the connect rod of the pedal brake restricted and held immovable between a stop plate and an elongate tubular body of the automobile lock, thus rendering the pedal brake unable to move any more and attaining the goal of antitheft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a conventional lock attached to a steering wheel of an automobile or a stick lock 3 with one end clasping a steering wheel 1 and the other end clasping a pedal brake 2 is commonly used for antitheft, as shown in FIG. 1, but the conventional steering wheel lock does not have good effect in antitheft because they are easily broken and detached by sawing.
The objective of the invention is to offer an automobile lock possible to tightly hold against a pedal brake of an automobile impossible to be moved a bit by stepping, and easy to attain effectiveness of antitheft.
The feature of the invention is an elongate tubular body provided on an upper portion with a lock housing having a lock member, the tubular body fixed at a bottom with a bottom base and bored an elongated slot extending to the bottom base and also a telescopic rod with a plurality of grooves extend circularly around the rod moving up and down in the tubular body, and further a pull grip bending to a certain angle on top as well as a stop member at a bottom bending and protruding out with a vertical stop plate fixed on an end of the stop member.